mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Tiara/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara is on to something. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|So bored... Applebloom Darn it! S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara looking pretty smug. Diamond Tiara new cutie mark S1E12.png|"I mean, almost all of us have them already; I just got mine." Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb.PNG|Diamond Tiara's close up. Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara mocking Twist. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|Hoof shake. Spoon and Tiara Cutie marks S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cutie marks. Diamond Tiara Physics-W 9.1537.png|Your new dress is, like, perfect for the party! Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|That's a.. nice dress. Diamond Tiara S1E12 thumb 2.png|Diamond Tiara walking with Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara with Snails and Apple Bloom. Snails gulp S1E12.png|That looks hard, Snails. TiaraSilverSpoonPartySaddleS1Ep12.png|Making fun of Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce s01e12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.jpg|What? Since when? Silver and Diamond watching.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching the party get stolen. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png|Diamond Tiara, Cheerilee and Silver Spoon. The Cutie Pox Tiara and Spoon 1 S2E6.png|What a lame Cutie Mark! Tiara and Spoon 2 S2E6.png|That's you're special talent? Tiara and Spoon 3 S2E6.png|Oh please! Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png|Silver Spoon watching Apple Bloom's ability. Tiara and Spoon 5 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara doesn't look happy. Apple Bloom Happy 10 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara watching beside Twist. Tiara and Spoon 6 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon gasp. Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara does not approve of hoop and loop. Class S2E6.png|Let me show you how it's done. S2E06 Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom.png|Where did that come from now? Tiara and Spoon 7 S2E6.png|Not every pony has Apple Bloom's talent. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon falling down.png|Looks like another failures. S2E06 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry.png|Ugh, that filly. Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png|"Now, time for advanced moves!" Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png|Once again, Diamond Tiara doesn't approve. Apple Bloom Happy 19 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 20 S2E6.png|Diamond Tiara, does not approve of Apple Bloom being proud. Apple Bloom Happy 21 S2E6.png|"Anypony else wanna try?" Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Only for advanced players got that Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara 2 S2E6.png|She's spooked. Diamond Tiara 3 S2E6.png|She's furious. Apple Bloom Happy 22 S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop.png Class Air S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 8 S2E6.png|It's better to look away. Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|That can't be real! Two Cutie Marks? Laughter_and_anger_S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png|Have you, Miss Cheerlie? Diamond Tiara 6 S2E6.png|Have you seen a pony with two cutie marks before? Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|What in the world? Class Stare S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png|Gasping fillies. Family Appreciation Day Family_Appreciation_Day-Diamond_Tiara_Blank_Flank.png|HA! I knew her Cutie Mark was fake! XD S02E12 DiamondTiara and FilthyRich.png|Diamond Tiara and her father, Filthy Rich. Filthy_Rich_and_Diamond_Tiara_3_S2E12.png|Yay for weird faces! Apple Bloom bunny Diamond Tiara.png|Diamond Tiara with a bunny?? Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|Gag! Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png|Walking with Silver Spoon Silver Spoon & Diamond Tiara hi! S2E12-W12.png|silver spoon and diamond tiara Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Granny Smith hi wave.png Diamond Tiara cute attention look S2E12-W12.png|I look adorable. Applebloom shock S02E12.png Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png|I'm scaring you! Diamond_Tiara_Silver_Spoon_whispering_S02E12.png Diamond_Tiara_Silver_Spoon_giggling_S02E12.png Diamond Tiara y looking at me S2E12-W12.png|Why are they looking at me like that? Diamond Tiara but...! S2E12-W12.png|"But!" Diamond Tiara but...again S2E12-W12.png|Uhhhh. Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|"But she's just a cooky old lady!" Diamond Tiara BUT DAD! S2E12-W12.png|"But Dad!!" Filthy Rich wants Diamond Tiara to play S2E12.png|Off you go! Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Twist giving a hug to classmate. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Maybe next year. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Who wants to play pin the heart on the pony? Ponyville Confidential Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png|I am so evil! Diamond Tiara S2E23.png DiamondTiaraS2E23.PNG Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png|Dictator For Life: Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png Diamond Tiara Report!! S2E23.png|"Report!!" Foals working S2E23.png|Running the press with an iron hoof. Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|It's J. Jonah JaMAREson! Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|BLECH! Diamond Tiara looking at the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|... isn't news"! CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|... and it better be juicy! Diamond Tiara diabolical look S2E23.png|She looks evil for some reason. Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png|''I need pictures...Pictures of ponies!'' Diamond Tiara happy S2E23.png Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"I want more Gabby Gums!" Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry.png|"Feelings?!" S2E23 Diamond Tiara angry 2.png|"I don't care about feelings!" Diamond Tiara holding newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wanted to hear S2E23.png|That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Diamond Tiara holding file S2E23.png|"When you see these... Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png|... you may not want to quit after all!" Diamond Tiara throwing file S2E23.png|Here you go! CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Blackmail?! Diamond Tiara holding file 2 S2E23.png Diamond Tiara need something S2E23.png|" I'll need something to fill that empty column space." Diamond Tiara smug smile S2E23.png|Her smile says it all. Diamond Tiara LoL face S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara isn't lying! Diamond Tiara looking out S2E23.png|Man this is pathetic! Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Diamond Tiara happy sigh S2E23.png|Happy sigh. Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png|Reading over Dinky's shoulder.. Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|What did Dinky ever do to you?! Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is dismissed from her position. Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara is not pleased about the new editor. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara can't do much to stop this. Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|The flash from the camera made Diamond Tiara fall. Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''We'll that's our show folks.'' Category:Character gallery pages